<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our happiness was not wanted by Otakutroicata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365455">Our happiness was not wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakutroicata/pseuds/Otakutroicata'>Otakutroicata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fluff and Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakutroicata/pseuds/Otakutroicata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence was deafening. In just a few days everything changed. Nothing would be the same as before. The skies were going to be dark at night and the moon’s light won’t grace the earth, nor the sun’s light.<br/>The tragedy struck on January 14…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our happiness was not wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence was deafening. In just a few days everything changed. Nothing would be the same as before. The skies were going to be dark at night and the moon’s light won’t grace the earth, nor the sun’s light.<br/>
The tragedy struck on January 14…<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
A few days before the disaster began, the knight, on which had been bestowed the duty of protecting the princess of the Seireteian kingdom, has been pacing outside the infirmary for hours. He couldn’t find a place to sit down calmly, because his nerves were making him crazy. </p><p>‘This midget will be the death of me, I swear!’ </p><p>“Kurosaki-kun, is there something wrong? Have you been injured?”</p><p>In front of the young man stood the head of the healers department, Retsu Unohana. He was a little startled because he didn’t felt her presence-she always did that. </p><p>“Unohana-san, actually I wanted to discuss something with you. You see…would it be appropriate for the princess to go out in the town for a day? I mean the fresh air could do her some wonders, right?”</p><p>His ginger bangs were covering his eyes, but the older woman could see his cheeks colored light pink. She smiled inwardly. </p><p>“In theory, it is good for the patient. You probably want to take her out for her birthday in a few days, am I right?”<br/>
“Yeah, pretty much.”</p><p>“I will talk with his majesty for his approval, it would be favorable if you were there with me.”</p><p>“I see, thanks Unohana-san!”</p><p>The knight started running down the hall, feeling happy. The black haired woman, however wasn’t that ecstatic anymore.</p><p>‘Poor children…’<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Long ago the knight and the princess didn’t get along. Ichigo Kurosaki was a brash man, didn’t care much for the rules. But no one could deny his passion for protecting the weak even with the price of his very life-selfless to a fault. Rukia Kuchiki might have seemed like the frail little lady everyone perceived her to be, but she hid her real self beneath many walls. Their ‘love quarrels’ were always the talk in the court. The two were simply not on the same wavelength.</p><p>Until one trip to the neighboring kingdom that changed everything. Ichigo was supposed to take care of her there so that no one tried anything against her. But eventually they were swarmed by bandits on the way back. The knight had hard time fighting the three men at once. He made a mistake and one of the bad guys almost got him, if it wasn’t for Rukia who drawled her family’s heirloom sword and parried the blow.</p><p>Together they succeeded to win against their enemies. From that day on the two of them got along handsomely. They still bickered and got angry at one another for the most inane reasons, but now between them the warmth could be felt. They trusted one another completely.</p><p>The princess taught him how to be more level headed and concentrated on his duties, whereas the knight encouraged the young woman to be more impulsive and have more fun in general.<br/>
There were rumors around the castle that Rukia and Ichigo were having an affair. It was preposterous for a woman of her standing to even think of doing such shameful things with a man who wasn’t even her husband. </p><p>People weren’t far, but at the same time weren’t close to the truth. They indeed shared romantic feelings. The knight was courting the princess in the most old fashioned way ever known. If it wasn’t for that one tournament nothing would have happened between them. One thing was for sure-Ichigo Kurosaki vowed to the whole of Seiretei that Rukia Kuchiki was his to protect and cherish and that applied to her all the same. </p><p>All the good times must come to an end eventually. Rukia became ill and she couldn’t do much. She would always cough up a storm, when she trained with her sword. More strenuous activities weren’t appropriate anymore. Most of her time she spent in her chambers or on a walk to the gardens. All in which the princess hadn’t visited the world outside the castle for a year now.<br/>
Ichigo tried to keep her company and her best friend Renji Abarai would take time off from his busy schedule. Many other people visited her often and the two of them couldn’t be alone for very long periods of time.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The knight found himself in front of the doors of Rukia’s chambers. He knocked and was given almost immediate permission for entering. The young man found the dainty woman in the company of Orihime Inoue. She was one of the young healers and was quite talented. She and Rukia were drinking tea. Whatever the women were discussing, it seemed to be stopped since Orihime was standing from her seated position to leave.</p><p>“We’ll continue other time, Rukia-san! Kurosaki-kun, I hope I find you in a good health! You are always overworking yourself!”</p><p>“I’m okay Inoue. Don’t worry too much about me.”</p><p>“Okay I’ll leave you two to it!”</p><p>She left winking at both of them, which embarrassed the knight and princess. She was a supportive friend, but sometimes was a little too much.  Ichigo came out of his awkwardness first and confidently sat on the chair the other woman was previously occupying.</p><p>“Rukia, guess what?”</p><p>“Guess what, Ichigo? I may be intelligent, but I am yet to find a concreate analysis on your thought process!”</p><p>“Shut up! It’s for your birthday! Now guess what?”</p><p>“Would there be some kind of celebration?”</p><p>“Well…I’m not telling you, because it’s a secret!”  </p><p>Ichigo stuck out his tongue at Rukia immaturely, while the other was busy being ticked off by the other’s antics. Their teasing softened and they found themselves comfortable in each other’s presences.</p><p>“How are you feeling today?”</p><p>“I am okay, don’t worry.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make me less worried. Why was Inoue here? Are there any complications?”</p><p>“Ichigo, I swear everything is how it is supposed to be! I appreciate your concern, I really do! But please let us talk about something else.”</p><p>“Have it your way, midget.”</p><p>The two continued to bicker and talk about different things. Sometime later the princess started coughing and the knight was there beside her, patting her back with one arm, the other on her forearm. After she stopped her fit she placed her hand upon his and squeezed it. He bent and nuzzled her hair affectionately. </p><p>“Ichigo, we can’t continue like this anymore, you know it.”</p><p>“And why is that, Rukia? You know very well I won’t listen to a word you say and will do whatever I wish.”</p><p>“Why must you be so stubborn?”</p><p>“Because I love you!”</p><p>The knight got up from his position and then kneeled in front of the princess and placed his head on her lap, hands encasing her legs.</p><p>“Whatever you say about forgetting we ever held strong feelings or that you never meant anything you swore to me, is ending here once and for all. You are the one I gave my loyalty to, my heart to be held in your kind hands.”</p><p>He drew her palms in his and kissed the inward of them. The young man lingered there for a while and then focused his fiery gaze on his loves’ serious look. Though at first glance it seemed emotionless and cold, it held sadness deep within. He knew she hated showing weakness, she was a royalty and should be as solid as a rock.</p><p>“You are the light that guides me in the darkest of times. And my lady believe me when I say, you are not getting rid of me any soon.”</p><p>With that he brushed away her bangs and placed a kiss on her forehead. He excused himself and left her to think. Ichigo knew she needed to be alone for a while. The whole time she was distraught about something and didn’t want to share with him her pain. He punched the wall angrily.</p><p>‘Rukia, what is wrong, damn it?'</p><p>In the meantime, the princess was bawling her eyes out. Her wails barely contained within her chambers.</p><p>‘Ichigo, you are such an idiot! I don’t want you to suffer like I am!’<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
One day later Unohana and Ichigo went to seek audience with the king. King Byakuya Kuchiki was a ruthless man, no wonder the princess caught up on the antics of her older brother.<br/>
What they didn’t expect was for them to find their ruler in the embrace of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. </p><p>It was a shocking sight for sure, since the two men were always at each other’s throats. But seeing them in a position, where the king was backed up against the wall with the brute of a man close intimately, was other thing.</p><p>“Unhand me, Zaraki!”</p><p>“Boo, Kurosaki you ruined my fun! For that I’ll be waiting for you to spar with me, you little shit! Kuchiki, send for me when you are bored again!”</p><p>And with that the big man was gone. The king made himself presentable and turned his glare towards the newcomers. </p><p>“What is that important so that you should seek me?”</p><p>“Your majesty, it concerns your sister, princess Rukia? </p><p>“What of her?”</p><p>“I want to take her out to visit the town on her birthday!”</p><p>“Kurosaki, you never seem to amaze me on your level of impoliteness and familiarity. Before you stands your king, who you ask for permission to take his sister, which is his warden, outside for unlimited amount of time. And you still act like a brat.” </p><p>“Forgive him, your majesty. Kurosaki-kun wishes only for her highness’ wellbeing. He thought that the fresh air would be good for her. I am on the same opinion, but we need your permission first.”</p><p>Byakuya sneered and turned to pace around the room. He seemed pretty agitated, no wonder, but the knight made a mental note to himself to not let the previous situation be repeated. One pissy king is easy, enraged king not so much.</p><p>“I will overlook his rudeness for today.”</p><p>He thought for a second and then added.</p><p>“I give my permission for this outing to take place. Rukia probably wouldn’t want anything grand this year.”</p><p>“We are thankful for your generosity, your majesty.”</p><p>Unohana turned to leave, but Ichigo stayed behind with Byakuya. The young man, who he knighted 3 years ago, seemed troubled, so unlike him. It didn’t sit well with the king.</p><p>“Kurosaki, is there anything else you want?”</p><p>Ichigo didn’t say anything in return. He walked to one of the windows and sat on the windowsill. Then searched through his clothes for a little satchel and tossed it to Byakuya.<br/>
What the ruler found inside was a beautiful ring. The band was of white gold and in the middle there stood a sun and a moon. Along the design of the sun were amethyst pieces and on the moon-topaz pieces. </p><p>“Is the ring to your liking?”</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?”</p><p>“I thought it was high time I proposed to her. It took me some time to make it, but I managed to finish it in time.”</p><p>“And you are doing this without consulting me? Brave of you, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Maybe you forgot Byakuya, but I told you that I would marry her someday. Don’t tell me you forgot that you, per our agreement after the tournament, won’t stand in my way.”<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Two years ago, there was a knight’s tournament in Seiretei, which was to determine a man, worthy enough to be the princess’ future husband. Men all over the world came to try their luck in winning the favor of the king and the hand of Rukia. </p><p>That didn’t sit well with the knight of the Kurosaki family. It infuriated him greatly. These men were nothing but dirt under his shoes. They didn’t even deserve to be in the presence of his princess. It had been two months since he had realized his feelings for her. Byakuya forbid his knights in joining lest they wanted to feel the wrath of his own blade. </p><p>Ichigo, being Ichigo, got into the tournament. He wasn’t one to allow insane things to happen-even if it meant breaking Byakuya’s rules.  He even got Renji to agree-at least if he loses and he wins, she would be in good hands. In the end, Ichigo and Renji were the last ones standing. </p><p>In the past Renji fought the king. To prove to him he was deserving to get a higher position and that he could stand next to the princess. His try was futile and his feelings were indeed not passionate anymore. But Ichigo believed that he would beat the snobby king and treat Rukia well.</p><p>However the winner of their fight was Ichigo. In the last minute the ruler made a bullshit move and assigned that before the knight and Byakuya met in battle, Captain Zaraki would have to be his next opponent.</p><p>The fight was bloody and heinous. Even Rukia had trouble sitting in her chair and doing nothing. She hated seeing him getting hurt. The princess wanted to be there and offer her help. It was too much, but she was acting tough. Next to her Orihime was crying and refusing to watch. </p><p>Rukia couldn’t do such a thing. He was there fighting for her honor as her knight. She always felt deep respect for him, but at this moment she had never had such desire to wrap him in her hands.<br/>
That was the moment that she allowed herself to feel with her heart. She should stop this madness. However, she knew that his pride would be wounded and couldn’t do it. She hoped desperately that he would come back to her alive.</p><p>He won by a chance. Kenpachi and Ichigo bloody to no abandon and almost not conscious. Byakuya then stood.</p><p>“Kurosaki, tomorrow I will make you regret opposing my orders! I do not have compassion for you, so be ready to accept your defeat!”</p><p>“It will be my pleasure, my liege! I await our match with enthusiasm!”</p><p>He was cocky. Maybe he bit more than he could chew, but nothing could stop him from protecting his princess from those stupid traditions.</p><p>That same night Rukia visited him in the infirmary in secret. Ichigo was surprised, yet amused. The woman was frazzled and shaken.</p><p>“You fool! Don’t you value your life at least a little? Do you have a death wish?”</p><p>“I am doing this for you, for your freedom!”</p><p>“I haven’t asked that of you, Ichigo! I told you, I would accept what Nii-sama wants of me. Why don’t you never listen to me?”</p><p>“I can’t watch you being unhappy, when I can do something about it, Rukia! Don’t you get it? I would do everything for you! It doesn’t matter if you curse me or order me against it! I love you and I will make it fucking clear to anyone that your life is not for others to arrange!”</p><p>That made her shut up for a minute or two. Ichigo was screwed. He didn’t mean to confess. He turned red all over his body and his gaze moved away from Rukia.</p><p>“What…? Oh no, you don’t just dump that on me, Kurosaki! What in the Heavens?”</p><p>“I didn’t do it out of some sick intention so that you are forced to return my feelings. I want you safe, sound and happy. Even if it means dying in result!”</p><p>“I don’t want you to do it at all! I hate seeing you hurt for your own stupidity. I want to be there with you to share the pain! I can’t let you be all alone, you absolute idiot! I hate you so much…”</p><p>Ichigo hugged her to his chest. She struggled for a moment, but fell slack in his hands. He felt tiny drops, wetting his bandages. He caressed her long black hair gently.<br/>
The action comforted Rukia. He was here. His heart was beating and was still so warm to the touch. </p><p>‘This idiot will be the death of me!’</p><p>“Ichigo…please stop this madness!”</p><p>“I won’t, you know it. I’m going to put your snobby brother on his ass!”</p><p>“Swear to me that you are going to return alive. The man in my heart keeps his vows. Winning or losing is not important to me. Telling you not to get hurt is useless. To have you living is enough for me! If you don’t return, I will never forgive you!”</p><p>He placed his forehead on hers-amber to violet eyes.</p><p>“I swear I will return to you and be your support no matter what. This unworthy servant is making this vow to his rightful mistress and lady of his heart. Everything is going to be alright, your highness!”</p><p>The two spent half an hour cuddling to one another, holding for dear life. Eventually, Rukia needed to leave before they discover her. Her words motivated him and he knew that nothing could stop him.</p><p>The next day, Ichigo kept his word and even won against Byakuya-barely, but still the knight was victorious. </p><p>The princess ran to the arena to make sure the two of them are alright-they were both precious to her after all. A team of people were already taking care of her brother, he was breathing and was conscious. The man signaled for his sister to focus her attention on the other. Indeed the knight was more battered.  </p><p>“I kept my promise, Rukia!”</p><p>Ichigo was happy. She pat his cheek lightly, silently thanking him for surviving. He collapsed on her suddenly and the healers had to do something fast.</p><p>Two weeks after the bloodbath, there was a ball which was celebrating the recovery and win of the knight. After eating, drinking and dancing a bit, the king made a sign for the music and conversations to stop.</p><p>“Kurosaki Ichigo, come to me!”</p><p>The knight was there immediately and bowed to his king.</p><p>“I give my congratulations to the winner of the tournament. Kurosaki, you fought well, I give this to you. The prize, as we all know, was the hand of my sister in marriage.”</p><p>Ichigo looked at him apathetically, so did Byakuya. The knight stopped listening to the formal bullshit. Then Rukia appeared at her brother’s side, looking so beautiful in her red dress that was hugging her curves. He didn’t like she looked so cold. </p><p>‘Smile for me, midget!’  </p><p>“I am announcing to all of you in this room, that Sir Kurosaki Ichigo and Princess Kuchiki Rukia are engaged!”</p><p>“In all due respect, your majesty, I will oppose your decision!”</p><p>There was uproar at his statement. </p><p>“What do you think you are saying, you plebeian? You broke my rules and acted against me. I should have you executed for your foolishness! Yet here I am, giving you the biggest favor, anyone would die for, and you still act stubborn! </p><p>“Your majesty, I fought for her highness’ freedom! She is the one who should choose her path. Don’t get me wrong, I am deeply in love with the princess, but I don’t want my feelings clouding her judgement or future. I am letting her decide!”</p><p>Rukia was impressed with Ichigo. He was so formal and calm, she was so proud. His words touched her and if she ever doubted her love for him, he was proving to her that he will keep her heart unscarred. </p><p>The knight stood in front of his princess, keeping himself together. Feeling nervous, his heart ready to burst from his chest. He already told her how he feels, even though in a small capacity. </p><p>“Princess Rukia, I know we didn’t have the best beginning, but with time I came to respect your strong spirit, humility, selflessness and determination. There will never be a second like you. You caught my heart in the vice grip of your hand and I hope it will forever hold your imprints on it.”</p><p>He took her right hand in his and placed it over his tunic, where the constricting organ was supposed to be. Rukia felt it-a strong and unrelenting beat. </p><p>“Princess, if you return my feelings, allow me to court you properly! Just how you deserve it to be!”  </p><p>She couldn’t stop her tears or smile. Rukia was beyond happy. Ichigo relished at her beauty.</p><p>“Sir Kurosaki, I would feel honored to be courted by you!”<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
On the day of her birthday, Rukia awoke feeling her lungs hurting badly. She coughed and coughed until blood appeared on her palm. The newly 23-year old looked in disdain.</p><p>‘I guess the end is near.'</p><p>She walked to her mirror and didn’t like what she saw in its reflection. Her sickness dulled the light in her eyes, her skin now deathly pale and her body too thinned. Her hair was disgusting to look at. At once she summoned her lady in waiting, Arisawa Tatsuki. </p><p>The dark haired woman was soon by her mistress’ side. Her midnight colored hair has become long since the time she started serving under her. She wanted to become a knight, like her best friend Ichigo, but for some reason she has become her lady in waiting. This ordeal has gone on for 14 months.</p><p>She and Orihime were really close, but unfortunately the princess and maid weren’t. It wasn’t for the lack of trying on the princess’ side, rather on Tatsuki’s.</p><p>“Your highness, you called for me.”</p><p>“Yes, Arisawa! I would like my hair to be cut. I am sick of seeing it so lifeless. I think some change would be beneficial, don’t you think?”</p><p>“As you wish, your highness.”</p><p>The lady in waiting took scissors from other room and when she returned Rukia was seated in front of her vanity.</p><p>“How much do you want cut?”</p><p>“A lot. I want it at my chin’s level.”</p><p>Tatsuki started working without disagreement. The long black hair soon found its place on the floor. In reality short hair suited the princess well. She wished she had done it earlier. Ichigo would probably blow his casket when he sees her. Rukia laughed a little.</p><p>“Is there something the matter, your highness?”</p><p>“I imagined what my knight’s reaction would be when he sees me!”</p><p>“Yeah, he wouldn’t be pleased. Ichigo likes women with long hair. He likes other attributes as well, but we are aware you do not possess them either.”</p><p>“Arisawa, I do not know the reason why you are holding such resentment towards me, but I will not stand passive to your remarks. I wish to earn your respect, yet you are not giving me chances to prove that.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, your highness. After all sooner or later you aren’t going to be among us!”</p><p>Rukia slapped her. It wasn’t a strong blow, she didn’t have much strength either way. Her words hurt her and that probably was shown on her face. Tears threatened to spill, but she held them at bay. She is the princess of Seiretei, she should be strong and tough, at whatever cost. </p><p>“The truth hurts, doesn’t it? I am presuming you are keeping Ichigo in the dark as well. This isn’t good, your highness. You are stringing him along. Don’t you feel bad?”<br/>
“Out of my chambers, Arisawa!”</p><p>“As you wish, Kuchiki!”</p><p>As Tatsuki opened the door, on the other side stood the dumbfounded Orihime with a fist in the air, maybe ready to knock. </p><p>“Tatsuki-chan! I didn’t expect you here!”</p><p>The tension disappeared. Tatsuki placed a good natured mask and talked with her friend.  </p><p>“Her highness wanted her hair to be cut, so I did it for her!”</p><p>“Rukia-san, why did you cut your hair? It looked so pretty on you!”</p><p>“I decided I wanted to look different for my birthday, Orihime. I think it looks good, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Well it does suit you better actually. It makes you more mature! I still liked your long hair better!”</p><p>“Don’t sulk, it will grow again! Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We are going into town and I prepared some clothes for you!”</p><p>“But Nii-sama wouldn’t allow me to go!”</p><p>“Don’t worry he approved! Now let’s get you ready!”</p><p>Rukia didn’t know how to feel about the whole thing. She was warmly clothed-pink dress and upon it a thick purple cloak, white mittens on her hands, a hat, which was covered by the hood of the cloak and the black boots. But she wasn’t much in the mood to go out.</p><p>“When you are frowning like that I am pushed to believe that you look more and more like these filthy rats, you adore so much!” </p><p>“Cut the crap, Ichigo! Why are you here?”</p><p>“Well, I am supposed to take you out to the town.”</p><p>“What? Isn’t Orihime supposed to be walking with me?”</p><p>“Nah, my idea! Inoue was just a decoy!”</p><p>Rukia just hummed at him and they started waking to the stable. As they began their journey with Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki, some knights whistled wolfishly. Even Renji teased them.</p><p>“If it isn’t the princess and her little puppy! Rukia make sure you don’t lose him on the way! I won’t search for him later!”</p><p>“SHUT UP, YOU MORON! I WILL COME THERE AND YOU’LL REGRET IT”</p><p>The princess whooped him on the ass and strode ahead. The knight followed her, asking for revenge. They raced like that till they reached the town. The two left their horses in the tavern and continued on their way.</p><p>“What do you want to do today?”</p><p>“If I tell you I want to go shopping for clothes, would you go?”</p><p>“Mhm, it’s your birthday after all. Everything you want, you’ll get.”</p><p>“Since when were you so agreeable? Do you have a fever?”</p><p>“Shut up, midget!”</p><p>Rukia smirked at her lover. She linked their hands and tugged him to the shops. She tried on many ridiculous dresses. Didn’t like any of them, but she could tell that Ichigo enjoyed himself. She was also right by her prediction, that the shortness of her hair would throw him out of the loop. But to her surprise, before she could once again put on her hat, he caressed her hair and by extension her nape.</p><p>“Ichigo…”</p><p>“You look gorgeous, my love.”</p><p>He whispered lowly. That brought upon a blush to her cheeks. Ichigo could be overly mushy sometimes. Oh, how he breaks her heart with his everything.</p><p>‘It’s not fair, fool! Please, don’t shower me with these affections! You will be inconsolable otherwise!’</p><p>They ate and laughed, recalling different memories. Why was she feeling so sentimental all of a sudden she couldn’t tell? Even when she told herself to hold her feelings at bay, she couldn’t. She loved him after all.</p><p>“Do you remember our first kiss?”</p><p>“You mean your destruction of my plan to properly romance you on a picnic in the forest, while I serenade you?”</p><p>“Oh come on! Our first was as romantic as it can get.”</p><p>“Yeah, you coming all angry and huffy to the training grounds to tell me off about the hundredth of my stupidities. Then grabbing my collar and attack my lips with your bite, was something not even poets could write in their works.”  </p><p>“But it is so unapologetically us, right lover berry?”</p><p>He laughed and took her hand in his, continuing their walk. At sun fall they found themselves back at the castle. They didn’t want to separate yet. The two went to the grand ball room. It was so empty without any celebrations and happy people.</p><p>“Ichigo, would you dance with me?”</p><p>“There’s no music though, Rukia.”</p><p>The complaint fell on deaf ears as the princess led the knight into a waltz. The music in their hearts was enough. Hands clasped together, her left on his shoulder, his right on the lower of her back. Twirling around, laughing mindlessly. </p><p>Ichigo thought for a moment that the shimmer in her violet eyes returned and she looked so brilliant in his arms. He loved seeing her so happy and serene.<br/>
Eventually, the knight gathered his courage and stopped their dance. This woman was his everything, no one could shake off his love for her.</p><p>“Rukia, there is something I wanted to ask you. I love you, more than you could imagine. I always told you that you are my ray of light and I truly believe that without you I will be lost. My days are full of color when your presence is near me-even when you make me frustrated. I could never wish to love another because no one could compare to your entirety. You make me whole…I started babbling right, ha ha ha!  The point I am trying to make is that I want to continue spending my life with you beside me. Princess Rukia Kuchiki, would you find it in your heart to be merciful to this servant of yours and make him the happiest man alive by allowing him to marry you?"</p><p>Ichigo got the satchel out of his clothes, kneeled and presented the ring to his love. Rukia covered her mouth with her palms, but the young man could see the tears welling in her eyes. Her whole face was red.</p><p>Before she could reply, her sickness decided to leer her ugly smile at their happiness. The princess started to cough uncontrollably and fell on her knees. Ichigo was readily by her side and calling out her name. On the floor then appeared a big splash of blood, her fingers wet with the substance. Rukia collapsed and Ichigo caught her.</p><p>The knight took her and carried her to the healers while yelling for someone to get Unohana fast. The panic was enveloping whatever sanity he had. His beloved was so cold and unmoving in his arms-it freaked him out so much.</p><p>A while later the princess was stabilized. Ichigo waited outside the chamber, the other healers ushered him out. Once Unohana appeared, he was immediately upon her. </p><p>“How is she? Unohana-san, please tell me she still breaths!”</p><p>“Yes, her highness is still alive, Kurosaki-kun. I can’t tell you that her health is good. She doesn’t have much to live.”</p><p>“What do you mean? She isn’t the healthiest, but she didn’t seem that sick! What caused this all of a sudden?”</p><p>“Her highness made all of us to lie to you. Her condition worsened every day I am afraid. She was never stable. Her sickness took more of her than she could admit. At this point I can’t do anything more, not that I could do much in the first place. I am sorry, my dear boy!”</p><p>Ichigo shut her off completely. </p><p>‘Rukia is dying. She is actually dying…No, no, no…FUCKING GODDAMN IT!’</p><p>He started hitting the wall repeatedly until the other healers could stop him. The blood on his hands he could no longer recognize whether it was his or hers. Numbness spread out in his entire body.</p><p>In the next three days he stood by her bedside, not moving an inch. Why was happiness so hurriedly taken from him? The body lying on the bed began moving. He stared at her pained face, so sickeningly looking. Was it always so pale and ghastly? Were the rose colored lens so firmly fitted on his eyes?</p><p>“Ichi…go…”</p><p>“I am here, Rukia”</p><p>He clasped her hand tightly. The man could feel her trying to do the same but her strength was so weakened-even a child had a more powerful hold.</p><p>“When were you going to tell me about this?”</p><p>“I wasn’t…going…’cough’…to.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>He couldn’t bring himself to speak in more than a whisper. The light was dim in her eyes as she gazed upon him.</p><p>“I didn’t want you to be…hurt. I…always held hope…’cough’…that I could make you lose…interest in me.”</p><p>“You are such an idiot, midget! The biggest pain in the ass, I swear!”</p><p>She made a noise, sounding like a laugh. Another coughing fit stopped it.</p><p>“I love you so…much, but you are too…stubborn…for your own good. I wish…that this sickness didn’t exist…I could have…been a pretty bride, and you…a blushing groom…’cough’…”</p><p>This fit was so much stronger than the others. The tears in the knight’s eyes could not be held in. He wailed while begging her not to die. Turned himself into the 10 year old boy who lost his mother. He finally found happiness again, why fate hated him so damn much?</p><p>“Ichi…please promise me, you are going to keep on living…for me…please!”</p><p>The king came into and sat on the other side of her. Held his sister other palm and stayed quiet basking in her final moments. All the people who cared for the princess found their place near her. Not long after Princess Rukia Kuchiki breathed her last breath…<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Seiretei was never the same afterwards. Clouds and rain were now an everyday occurrence. Nor the moon, nor the sun were seen in 2 weeks. The time has stopped indefinitely.</p><p>On the edge of the balcony of one of the towers the knight Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting, while twiddling the ring he made for his deceased beloved. Nothing could make him see reason anymore. The more work he buried himself the better. He didn’t want to think anymore. </p><p>Unbeknownst to him, a chain was protruding from his chest and was linking him to a figure sitting next to him. The figure was of a woman, dainty looking and small in size. Her violet eyes looked at the man sadly and her delicate hand tried to caress his face. </p><p>‘Please Ichigo, smile for me, you utter fool!’<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
In a different place and time, near the forest two women were discussing their cruel evildoings.</p><p>“Hime, I give it to you! Your plan was perfect to the last minute. That girlie didn’t see it coming!”</p><p>“Tatsuki-chan, I must thank you more for the assistance. You gave up your knighthood for me and was forced to work under that whore. I only mixed the poison herbs in the tea.”</p><p>“It isn’t a problem for me. You are like a sister to me! I will do everything for you!”</p><p>“I know, I love you, Tatsuki-chan!”</p><p>The two women embraced tightly.</p><p>“Tatsuki-chan, I must ask of you one more thing!”</p><p>“Whatever you want!”</p><p>“Then…die for me, please!”</p><p>The dark haired felt a sharp pain in her back. She didn’t know what was happening. Before she could comprehend it, she fell into Death’s hands. Orihime pulled the corpse of her friend and threw it in the river.</p><p>“I am sorry, Tatsuki-chan! I am really truly sorry! But you know the saying: “Two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead.” Thank you for your friendship! I loved you a lot! Now I should find Kurosaki-kun, ehe!” </p><p>The bright haired woman skipped on her way back. In the end the happiness of the knight and the princess was not wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story drained me emotionally, I tell you. I wanted to post it on the queen's birthday, but university happened! :( In the beginning I had the idea to be a very short story, but it turned out almost 6000 words. You can say I had some salt towards Orihime, yet I believe that she could use her intelligence very well. Pitiful that this part of her was erased in the source material. Tatsuki being evil was actually a crack idea and I utilized it to the fullest!<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>